Hurdles
by xscreamingsilence
Summary: Shane doesn't even remember why he was out of morganville, in a scabby flat. Let alone why his family aren't there. All he knows is that life's taken a standstill. And darkness is about to overcome. will he ever return to the glasshouse and fight away the memories of the past? rated m for content -drug use, alchohol, etc - rubbish summary but R&R please x x x


**Hey guys. Um so this isn't a full story, I know I know. It's sort of a preface. Like an intro. I want to write a new story on fan fiction, but I'm deciding whether it's working. So can you please give this a read and let me know whether to continue it? The basic background is that it's a bit like ghost town, but Shane went back to his old house outside of Morganville, and can't remember anything apart from 3years ago. **

**He didn't even know what it was he was looking for anymore. His vision was a blur, forever caught in the mist of several drugs &he just stumbles on, day and night through this vacant town. He wonders where his family is , but nothing is recalled in his intoxicated mind. Just the fact that he's alone, it's freezing, blood is weeping from his arm, and there's no one here to help him. **

'**shit,' he whispers, and quickens his pace as footsteps approach. Eh, that wasn't right. Sure, people were bound to approach him back there.. But this town? This town was empty. Not a soul or an animal was here, as far as he was concerned. **

'**it's alright,' her voice is soft, like velvet, and he touch is warm on his freezing skin. He turns quickly, and finds himself face to face with a girl his age. Her body stands tall, and bulked up with coats. Just from that, Shane can tell she must have around 5 pairs of socks on. 'I.. Shane?' Shane narrows his eyes as the girl says his name. That wasn't right either. Who was this girl? How did she know his name? Her blue eyes focus on Shane's, and he can suddenly see everything clearly, how beautiful she is, and exactly who she is. **

'**Claire,' Shane whispers, into the dark. His breath forming fog in the air. She unzips one of her many jackets & slings it over Shane's shoulders. **

'**I followed you,' she says, keeping her grip on Shane's arm. **

'**do you.. CB, do you know where Alyssa is? My mum? My dad?' Shane finally asks, his voice stuttering. Claire's face seems to drop. **

'**You don't remember?' her eyebrows raise, and Shane just shakes his head in reply. A small 'o' sound escapes her lips as she trails her hand down his arm, and grips his hand, tightly. 'I'll show you, come on.' To that, Shane nods, and stumbles on next to her, holding her hand tightly. **

**He supposes he should have seen it coming. It shouldn't have hit him so hard. He was Shane Collins. The guy who was the most popular in high school. The guy that won every fight. But this fight was more. So much more. **

'**Shane?' he's aware of her voice there, but it's somehow distant now. All he can see is the gravestones. And then the blur returns. Is that the affect of the drugs? Or is it tears? Actual tears. **

'**They can't be. Alyssa can't be -' Shane lunges forward, letting his knees meet the hard concrete of the grave stone. 'I mean. why was I even back there? I couldn't find them. Why did they leave me?' at this point, Shane doesn't care. He doesn't even notice a hand on his shoulder. **

'**Shane honey,' her voice is different this time. But exactly the same. That's when Shane realises. He's lost it all. All his memory. He's finally become numb. He's finally been given what he was trying to gain these past few weeks. The weeks where he slept on the street, stumbled through town after town. Wore the same clothes. Took drugs. It never came, but now.. It has. 'Snap out of it Shane!' He doesn't even recognise her voice anymore. **

'**Alyssa,' Shane just sops, endless tears, and brings his fist down hard on the gravestone. It's solid, and soon he's cradling his wrist. **

'**Shane please,' her voice sobs. Then, as Shane turns to walk away, she catches his waist. **

'**get of me!' he yells, and turns around to face her. Pushing her back. 'Leave me alone! I need to be alone.' Incapable of registering anything else, her lips are on his. He pushes her back firmly, and walks off, kicking his feet into every crack in the path. **

'**Come back to the Glass House Shane. We'll help you!' Her voice fades as he runs on quicker, tears rolling from his eyes. For the third time today, he stops to pull out the needle. **


End file.
